


Broken

by aquajayfeather (Drekkii)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekkii/pseuds/aquajayfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows that he's different from the other angels, but after being attacked by his own brethren, that becomes obvious to him. He seeks help from Dean Winchester, who must help the broken angel through his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first ever fic I've ever uploaded to the public, so any constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Thank you and I hope you like it.

"Dean."

  
Dean covered his ears with his pillow, turning over in his bed. He had that damn angel's voice stuck in his head.

  
"Dean..." There was a slight difference in that 'Dean'. It sounded almost painful for the seraph to say. And it was close. Cas was there. In the room.

  
"Dammit, Cas, I'm trying to sleep-" Dean paused as soon as he opened his eyes and gazed upon the angel.

  
Castiel was covered in blood. He had an angel blade held loosely in his right hand, stained red from the blood of angel's vessels. His trench coat looked almost crimson.

  
And Dean could see the angel's wings. Two huge, covered in feathers black wings. Cas was missing feathers and they were torn and bloody, covered in grime and oil.

  
"Cas! What happened?!" Dean demanded, grabbing the man by the shoulders. The angel went limp in his arms.

  
"I...I don't know. The other angels...they turned on me."

  
"Why?!" Dean silently noted to kill those chicken bastards.

  
"God. He came back to heaven. My father told me brothers...to humiliate me. I'm a broken angel."

  
Cas had tears in his bloodshot blue eyes. The angel looked tormented and alone, clearly disturbed by what his brothers had said to him. His mouth was contorted in a way that made him look like he was about to cry.

  
"You're not broken. Not in my books," Dean muttered, bringing the angel close to him in a hug.

  
"They thought you'd be appalled by my wings."

  
"Then they're dumbasses. Let's find Sam."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean helped Cas get into a chair in the library while he searched for Sam. He found the huge man on his laptop, reading about recent angel sightings.

  
"Hey, Dean," Sam greeted him when he came into the room, his eyes still scanning the glowing computer screen.

  
"Sam, it's Cas."

  
"What about him?" Sam asked, looking up. His thin eyebrows were furrowed.

  
"He's hurt. Like bad."

  
Sam followed Dean into the library, where Cas had his wings draped over a chair. There were a few feathers on the floor.

  
"What happened?"

  
"My brothers," Cas coughed out. His voice was gravelly and strained. "They attacked me."

  
Dean glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. Sam's eyebrows were furrowed. He was gazing at the angel's huge wings.

  
"We need to get his wings spread out. The bone on the right one is dislocated."

  
Dean nodded. "Alright, Cas. I'm going to spread these out, 'kay? It's gonna hurt like hell."

  
"I assure you, Dean, hell is much more painful than this."

  
Dean sighed, taking both wings in his hands, and he slowly started to pull them back. Cas groaned, but he stayed where he was, teeth clenched. Dean got them fully out, and let go. Cas cried out, but held them there.

  
"Ready?" Sam asked the angel.

  
He swallowed nervously. "I'd be lying if I said I was prepared."

  
Then all the sudden Sam pressed down hard on Cas's wing. The angel cried out and there was a snap as the bone inside set back into place.

  
"You alright?" Dean asked him, coming to his front. The angel nodded slowly. His face was covered in dried blood and has lips were torn. He wouldn't meet Dean's eyes. "What's wrong?"

  
Cas stayed quiet for a moment, and then he started to stare at the wall. "You don't like my wings."

  
Dean shuffled on his feet, his legs getting sore from crouching. Sam had gone off to get bandage wrap for Castiel's arms. "Cas, shut the hell up. I could give a damn if you had wings or not. They don't mean anything. Other than you look kinda badass."

  
"Your culture believes wings are, as you said, 'badass'?"

  
"Yeah, pretty much."

  
Castiel straightened in his chair with only a small wince. He looked so fucking _tormented_ to Dean, his eyes glazed over and clouded with tears. He glanced at his brother, and nodded. Sam nodded back, walking silently back to his laptop.

  
"Hey, hey," Dean murmured, putting his hands on the angel's shoulders. "It's fine. Sam and I'll protect you."

  
Castiel nodded slightly, but still cried. He wasn't loud about it either. It was quiet and lonely.

  
The angel wiped his eyes, taking deep shuddering breaths. He tried to move again but he gritted his teeth against the pain.

  
"Let's got to the living room. I'll massage your back, alright?"

  
Cas nodded silently. Dean wasn't sure if the angel even heard what he'd said, but he helped Cas up and to the living room couch. He had the seraph sit in front of him on the couch, Dean's back against the arm.

  
"Wait just a sec. I'm gonna grab you a shirt."

  
Cas didn't nod. He was staring at the wall across from him. Dean jogged to his room, grabbed a plain baggy blue shirt and plaid pajama pants that he never bothered to wear out of his drawer, and raced back to the living room. Cas was till staring at the wall.

  
"Here," Dean said, setting the clothes on the angel's lap. "Change into those."

  
The angel nodded, and started to undo his tie. His fingers were shaking and he was fumbling over the knot. Dean sighted, pushing Cas's hands away gently and undoing the tie. He threw it on the floor, along with the trench coat he removed. He helped Cas get his white button down shirt over his head, and then slipped the blue shirt over it. The fabric automatically went through his wings, settling like a normal t-shirt on the angels back. If you weren't looking hard enough, it looked like his wings were attached to his shirt.

  
"Alright, you can do your pants."

  
Cas nodded, and started to unbutton the black khakis. He managed to do that, and slipped them off quickly. Dean glanced away from the angel, trying to give him privacy. He felt the angel's hand tap his arm after a moment, and he turned. He was fully changed and looking up at Dean.

  
"Thank you, Dean."

  
"It's fine, Cas. Just relax, alright?"

  
The angel nodded again, and Dean sat behind him, taking his shoulder and rubbing his back with his thumbs. There were huge knots in the seraph's back, but Dean managed to make him relax. The angel sighed and leaned back against the hunter's touch, and Dean felt his checks go a little red.

  
For some odd reason, his mind went to 2014 stoner Cas. The one who'd laughed as though he was broken and sad inside, but was using so many other things so it wouldn't show. Dean knew that feeling.

  
Cas's wing moved a little, like he was trying to put them in a comfortable position but just couldn't. Dean took the wing gently in his hand, and started massaging the muscle on top. The angel visibly relaxed, his shoulder's sagging and his wings drooping.

  
"Dean, I'm getting a weird...sensation."

  
"Describe it."

  
"My eyes are trying to shut against my will. Is this normal?"

  
Dean chuckled, his hands trying to get the knots out of the wing. "You're tired. It's normal."

  
"Oh. I sleep a remedy for this?"

  
"Yeah. People sleep every night, Cas."

  
"You don't."

  
Dean remained quiet for a moment. He didn't sleep. He just...wasn't able to. He hated to admit it, but he had terrible night horrors whenever he tried to sleep. He chugged down coffee whenever he did feel tired.

  
"No. I don't."

  
Cas was quiet for a moment. His wings shuffled awkwardly. "Why?"

  
"Nightmares, Cas. It's kinda of a thing people who have been through this much shit are prone to."

  
"Is there a remedy for that?"

  
"Nope."

  
Cas turned his head to look at Dean, and shuffled the rest of himself to turn. When he was facing Dean he put his hand on the hunters forehead, and closed his eyes.

  
"Uh, Cas?"

  
"It's not working," the angel said, surprised.

  
"Yeah, I can tell. I think those bastards took your mojo."

  
Cas took his hand off Dean's forehead and opened his eyes. He looked grief stricken again, but a little bit of anger mixed in.

  
He stood off the couch abruptly, his wings flared at his sides. He looked like he wanted to take off into the sky, but then his wings drooped and his eyes fell shut.

  
Dean caught him before he could fall, and the angel quietly thanked him.

  
"No problem. Let's get you to sleep alright?"

  
Castiel nodded, his eyes mostly shut as Dean half dragged him to his room. He set the angel on the bed gently, then grabbed his headphones and iPod Sammy had forced him to use instead of his old Walkman. He put the headphones over the angel's head, explaining the music would help him sleep. Cas nodded in thanks as Dean turned on a playlist that he found calm enough to fall asleep to.

  
The angel laid on his side against the pillow on the left side of the bed, his wings spread out against the bed.

  
Dean left the angel in the room to catch Sam up on how Cas was feeling.

  
"Hey," Sam said as Dean walked into the room. "How's Cas?"

  
"I dunno, man. He's pretty fucking sad about it."

  
Sam sighed. "Well, what can you expect? Pretty much his only family attacked him-"

  
"We're the only goddamn family he has, Sam. Those chicken bastards can come kiss my ass."

  
Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Is he gonna hunt with us?"

  
Dean thought for a moment. "How 'bout I stay here with him until he's fine and you take some small cases. I don't want to make him do anything right now."

  
"Fine. Just...take it easy on him, alright? He's kinda...fragile."

  
"I know that, Sam. Don't worry about it."

  
And Dean left without another word. He heard Sam sigh loudly and continue his typing.

  
Dean couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed now that he knew Sam had his back. He hated to admit it and very rarely did, but he loved it when he couldn't give Sam a reason to argue. Dean had come to realize he spoke very quickly and without thinking about how someone else could interpret the words he'd said. Sam usually took them in the wrong way, but he had reason to.

  
When Dean went back to the room he expected to see Cas sleeping, but the angel was wide awake and sitting up, staring at the wall ahead of him.

  
Cas turned his head to look at the hunter as he came in the room. The angel looked like he'd started crying again. He had set the headphones and iPod on the bedside table.

  
"I don't want the nightmares, Dean."

  
Dean smiled gently and walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and sitting next to the angel. One of Cas's wings wrapped around Dean almost protectively. He felt his cheeks redden, but he tried to ignore it.

  
"You might have nightmares, Cas. There's really no way to stop 'em. You can wake me up if you need to, alright? Nothin' wrong with," Dean paused to yawn,"being scared of 'em."

  
Cas nodded tiredly, his eyes drooping shut. He started to lean against Dean, his other wing about to wrap him up too, but the hunter shook him awake.

  
"I've gotta change, Cas. Sorry. Just...give me some privacy for a sec."

  
"Of course, Dean," Cas said groggily before looking the other way so Dean could change.

  
Dean went quickly. He knew the angel had no sense of personal space. Not that he minded, but he also didn't want Cas staring at him with that tired look on his face. It was too...tempting.  
Dean got back onto the bed, and Cas tapped his shoulder before he could get under the covers.

  
"My wings would be much warmer and safe than a blanket would be."

  
"What are you sayin'?"

  
Cas blushed, and looked down. "I...I want to help you, Dean. You helped me."

  
Dean chuckled. "Go ahead, Cas. Whatever makes you happy."

  
The angel smiled, then turned onto his side away from Dean and spread his wings over the hunter. Dean had to admit, his wings were cozy and soft, and not heavy enough to make him too hot. Dean turned the lamp on his bedside table off, and drifted asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark and the thick scent of blood hovered in the air. It was painfully familiar; a place Dean never wanted to remember.

  
Purgatory.

  
He was dreaming about his escape from the damned place, and how Cas had told him to leave the angel behind. He didn't want to remember getting that last look at the angel. It hurt him too much. It felt like someone was trying to tie his heart into thousands of knots.

  
Dean woke with a start, someone yelling his name. It was Cas. The angel was writhing in the bed next to him, wings banging the sheets frantically as if he was trying to fly.

  
"Dean!" Cas yelled loudly, and Dean could hear Sam running down the hallway.

  
The door opened, and his brother was standing there was messy hair and a worried look on his face. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a blue t shirt, and had purple bags under his eyes.

  
"It's Cas. He's having a nightmare," Dean muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. "Cas?" He asked, shaking the angel.

  
Cas burst out of sleep, suddenly sitting upright in the bed. He was sweating like crazy. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and he had tears running down his cheeks.  
Sam slowly walked to the bed and sat at the edge, glancing from Dean to Cas. His eyebrows were furrowed worriedly.

  
"Dean?" The angel whispered, rubbing his eyes with his wrist. "I'm sorry I woke you."

  
"You were having a nightmare, Cas. It's fine."

  
"I was...terrified. It shouldn't have been, I've seen my brethren's true forms..."

  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened, Cas? Sometimes it's better to talk it out," Sam asked gently.

  
Cas looked up at the hunter, his eyes cold and distant. "I was...in this form. Mostly human. My brothers and sisters...were chasing me in their true forms...they're as tall as buildings and equipped with sharp blades and staffs...it shouldn't have been frightening. I have my own form but...I couldn't use it. My brothers wanted to kill me. I was afraid you two were there with me."  
"Well, it was just a dream, Cas," Dean assured him. "We're both...fine. Nightmares can be terrifying."

  
"So it's fine if you found it scary, Cas," Sam said calmly. "That's why they call 'em nightmares. I think you've started to gain your more human emotions. It'll take some getting used to."

  
Cas sighed, looking down at his lap, shuffling his wings a little. A few feathers fell onto the bedsheets. "Thank you, Sam. Dean. I think...I'll try and sleep again."

  
"Alright. Goodnight, you two," Sam said, smirking at Dean through a yawn as he left and closed the door behind him. Dean huffed, but turned his attention back to Cas. He appeared to have fallen asleep again.


	2. Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter! There should be a few more chapters to come :)

Cas didn’t really get much sleep that night. He was too busy thinking, but he also had no idea how to fall asleep. The last time he’d just..done it. It just happened all of the sudden and then he’d been forced into an awfully vivid nightmare, waking up in Dean’s bed sweating.

  
It didn’t feel right to Cas to let the hunter do everything for him. He’d helped him change, massaged his back, helped him to walk without falling, given him music and a chance to sleep, and then comforted him when he woke up.

  
Cas also didn’t know what to feel about his wings being visible to the two men. Honestly, it made him feel a little insecure and almost...naked. He was proud of his wings. They were strong and big. He hoped Dean would start to not mind them.

  
Dean sighed in his sleep next to Cas, muttering something about his father. Cas knew their father was abusive and cruel, and paid no attention to his sons well being. He only cared about the hunt. He knew Dean’s father had abused his son, physically and mentally. He knew their father was a drunk, and he knew he belonged where he rested.

  
The angel could tell it was morning. He heard Sam rustling in the hallway, his tired feet dragging on the ground.

  
Dean muttered something again, then turned to face Cas, his apple green eyes fluttering open.

  
“Oh, hey, Cas.”

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Sleep at all?”

  
Cas thought a moment. Technically, he had slept, and he didn’t want Dean to worry…

  
“Yes.”

  
Dean sighed in relief, his gross sleep breath making Cas’s nose crinkle. The hunter chuckled at that, but then his smile diminished as he gazed at the angel. He leaned towards Cas, and planted a warm kiss right onto his forehead.

  
Cas’s eyes widened as Dean peeled back from the kiss, his eyes soft but his cheeks giving away his embarrassment. Cas felt his own face growing very red and very hot, and he became unable to meet Dean’s eyes. He looked down at the sheets instead.

  
“Uh...sorry, Cas, I just-”

  
“Do not apologize, Dean. I feel the same way for you, but maybe not as...sexually as you do.”

  
Dean’s eyes widened at the word, but he softened after a moment.

 

“Right, that’s fine, man. Honestly, I never thought I’d be able to do that.”

  
Cas didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent. Instead, he leaned forward, and pressed his own lips to Dean’s forehead.

  
“So kissing is fine with you?” Dean asked. He seemed to have gotten over his initial embarrassment, but his cheeks hadn’t lost their red color. Cas found himself staring at Dean’s freckles.

  
“Yes.”

  
Dean smiled, pressing one last kiss on Cas’s forehead before standing quickly. “Sammy’s probably made breakfast already.”

  
“What do you usually eat for breakfast?” Cas wondered, tipping his head slightly. He was still drowsy, but was hoping Dean didn’t notice.

  
Dean shrugged, pursing his lips. “Eggs, sausage, cereal if we’ve got it. A shit-ton of coffee.”

  
Cas nodded. He slid off the bed, and stretched his arms out. His wings moved with his arms, fanning as far out as they could go. Dean was in the middle of changing his shirt, but he paused to stare at Cas’s wings. They were already healing, but a few feathers fell out as the angel stretched.

  
“I wish they were strong enough for me to be able to fly,” Cas muttered. “In their current state, they’re weak.”

  
Dean shook his head, pulling his shirt down over his head. “In a couple days, they’ll be awesome.”

  
Cas hoped so. He wanted to show Dean his wings full potential.

  
“Should I change too?” Cas asked.

  
“After we eat I’ll find you somethin’. Your coat won’t be clean for a while.”

  
Cas’s wings drooped at that. His trenchcoat meant a lot to him. He’d been through so much with it.

  
Dean left the room, and Cas followed him, not bothering to fold his wings. He held them straight out from his back, able to stretch them out fully in the hallway. Dean turned back to him and smiled. Cas smiled back.

  
They got into the main room in the bunker with the long tables and bookshelves, and the white pillars holding the ceiling up. Cas found this to be the most welcoming room in the bunker.  
Sam was in the kitchen frying eggs on the stove. He turned to Dean and Cas as they came in the room, and he smiled at the angel. He tried to smile back, but yawned instead.

  
“Hey, Dean could you finish these? You might have to totally redo the eggs, cause I may have scorched them.”

  
Dean sighed. “Fine. You suck ass at cooking, man.”

  
Sam grinned, brushing past his brother as he went towards Cas. “Jerk.”

  
“Bitch.”

  
Sam took one last glance at his brother, who frowned in disgust at the eggs, then dumped them in the trash.

  
Sam turned to Cas. “Hey, Cas. How you holding up?”

  
“I seem to have recovered greatly after yesterday’s events.”

  
Sam nodded. “Good, great! Do you mind if I check out your wings, just to make sure they healed correctly?”

  
Cas nodded. “Of course, Sam. I believe I’d have more room in the library.”

  
“Right.”

  
They went to the library, Sam asking Cas to stretch his wings out as far as they could go.

  
“They look like ferruginous hawk wings. Do you know if they are?”

  
“I believe that is correct. I haven’t looked into it.”

  
Sam nodded, examining the primary feathers. “Not to, uh, offend you, but do you know how to take care of your wings?”

  
Cas felt his cheeks go red, and his wings twitched. “...no. I’ve never had to give them any attention.”

  
Sam rubbed his hand against the muscle on the wings. “That’s fine, Cas. Don’t worry about it. If you’re fine with it, I’ll write some stuff down for Dean and he can help you.”

  
“Alright. Thank you, Sam.”

  
“No problem. Are you able to flap them yet?”

  
Cas didn’t know. He hadn’t tried yet. “I can try.”

  
He took a deep breath, and gave them a strong pump. There was a large gust of wind, making his hair ruffle and a lamp on the table slide a few inches down.

  
“Guess that answers that.”

  
Cas felt something warm in his chest. Happiness. He was glad his wings still functioned properly.

  
“S’ready!” Dean yelled from the kitchen.

  
“Thank god, I’m starving,” Sam remarked, heading to the kitchen.

  
Cas folded his wings to his back, patting down a loose feather. He followed Sam to the kitchen. Dean was already sliding eggs and bacon onto Sam’s plate. Cas took one off the pile, holding his plate up as Dean slid food off the pan.

  
“Sam told me I need to help you with your wings.”

  
“If you don’t mind.”

  
“S’no problem, Cas.” He opened a drawer with silverware, giving the angel a fork.

  
As soon as they were all sitting down at the table in the library, Cas began eating.

  
The eggs were delicious, and for once he could actually taste the food. Before, all it had been was molecules, and that was too overwhelming. Being partially human, he could now taste food as they could, which made Cas smile.

  
“What’s with the smile, Cas?” Dean asked from where he was seated. He was holding a fork near his mouth, but he'd pause to smile at the angel.

  
“Until now I haven’t been able to taste food. It’s always tasted like molecules.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“The stuff everything’s made of. Atoms, Dean,” Sam remarked haughtily, his eyes still on his computer screen. “So get this: women have been going missing in Topeka, Kansas. The church there seems to be pretty involved. They’ve been putting out statements saying they have nothing to do with the murders, and are supposedly praying for any of the...straight and holy victims.”

  
Cas sighed. “The human race has severely misinterpreted God’s word. My father believes shrimp unholy, not people.”

  
“Shrimp?” Dean asked, looking disbelieved.

  
“He had a large amount of wine that day.”

  
Dean looked like he was holding back a laugh, but Sam’s glare was keeping him quiet.

  
“Anyway,” Sam stood, closing his laptop,”it’s a three hour drive. I’ll call you when I get there.”

  
“Fine. Call me or Cas if you need us.”

  
Sam nodded, grabbing his coat hanging on a coat hanger. “Right. It shouldn’t be anything too serious.”

  
And he left the bunker, the engine of his car being heard as he drove out of the driveway.


	3. Clean

"Uno."

"You serious?"

"I have only one card left."

Dean sighed, looking at his deck of cards. He couldn't read Cas's face, to maybe get a hint of what card he had out of him. The damn angel was stone faced.

Dean couldn't lose to him.

He smirked, slamming a wild card down on the pile and pretty much screaming green.

Cas laid his card on top of Dean's hand.

"I win."

 Dean leaned back in the recliner and groaned, holding his hands over his face. Cas had won four out of the five rounds. Dean had only won one of them when he'd peaked at the angel's cards when he'd went to the bathroom.

"You seem to forget I was the leader of my garrison."

"And?"

"I am skilled in war tactics and overcoming my enemies."

"Dude, this is Uno."

Cas shrugged, stacking the cards and shuffling them. "Another round?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'd beat me."

Cas chuckled. "Afraid, Dean Winchester?"

Dean felt his face go red. "No. I just don't like losing."

Cas shuffled his wings as he put the cards back into the box neatly.

It'd been almost four days since Sam left for Topeka. He'd call every night and tell them what he'd figured out, which had been nothing. None of the deaths were connected. They were just all women. He'd asked the relatives of the victims all of the questions he could think of, but nothing suspicious ever turned up. Sam said, that if nothing turned up in a few more days, he'd head home.

Cas mostly wore pajamas around the house, complaining about how tight and uncomfortable jeans were. Dean had to go and get food one day, so he forced the angel to put on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Cas explained to him that humans who had not been touched by the supernatural would not be able to see his wings.

For the past few days all they'd done was wake up, eat, call Sam, watch TV or make sure Cas's wings wouldn't cramp from being inside so long, eat, then call Sam again or play Uno. Honestly, it was a routine that they were both becoming bored of. Dean had a long list of other things that he wanted to do with Cas, but the way the angel was...he needed to respect that. He was happy with pressing kisses on his forehead.

Dean had started to teach Cas how to cook, and he'd taken to it well. On the second day he'd only half burned the eggs. Even if they were burnt, they ate them anyway. Cas bakes cookies the third night, telling Dean he'd found a recipe book in the library.

"Really? With all the exorcism books and shit?"

Cas nodded, continuing to stir the mixture.

Dean had to admit, they were some of the best chocolate chip cookies he's had in a long time.

Cas's wings started to get grimy on the fifth day, so they found the sheet of paper Sam had left them with instructions written on it.

"So...get vegetable oil? Is he serious?" Dean scanned the first step again. "...Alright."

They decided to go into the garage where Cas could stretch out his wings and water could drain easily.

The angel had taken off his shirt, explaining that he didn't want to train Dean's clothes. Dean didn't mind, but he also didn't mind Cas taking his shirt off.

He poured some of the oil into his hands, and started coating the feathers. Cas staggered every time Dean pulled to hard on a feather.

"This is kinda gross, Cas. Vegetable oil? Won't that just make em' greasier?"

"Birds coat their wings in an oil they produce themselves. I do not have that, so vegetable oil is a substitute. If you don't want to help, I can try and clean them myself."

Dean shook his head, pursing his lips. “Nah, it’s fine Cas, really. Anyway, means I get to spend more time with you.”

Cas chuckled at that. “Dean, we’ve spent the last few days glued to each others sides.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, guess we have. I gotta admit, it’s been fun.”

“I wish I would have stayed when you asked.”

There was a small awkward pause. Dean continued applying the oil to the angel’s feathers. He was drawing closer to Cas’s shoudlers.

“What do you mean, Cas?”

Cas sighed, his wings shuffling a little bit. “When you would pray to me and ask me to assist you, I would be there.”

“Yeah...then you always left. I barely even got to thank you.”

The angel nodded. “I now realize that was...selfish of me. I didn’t want to face you in fear that I’d become too human. I no longer have that fear.”

“Cuz you’re more human than the other angels were, is that it? Is that why they hurt you?”

Dean heard Cas take a deep breath.

“Yes,” he said, his voice shaking. Dean dropped the bottle of vegetable oil, wiped his hands on his jeans quickly, and wrapped his arms around the angel. Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. He could tell the angel was holding in a sob. Dean squeezed him tighter to his own chest, patting him on his bare back. He pressed a quick kiss to Cas’s forehead, and then he finally let the sob out. He was shaking as he cried quietly, clutching the back of Dean’s shirt.

“I did...everything that my father asked of me. I did everything for heaven and my kin, but they say I’m broken! I did nothing to wrong them…”

“I know, Cas, I know. You don’t have to worry about those shit heads anymore, alright?”

The angel pushed away from Dean’s hug, nodding and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. “Alright.”

“Let’s finish washing your feathers, alright?”

Cas nodded, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Dean continued to put oil on the angel’s feathers, glancing up at him every once in awhile.

“Almost done. The water’s gonna be cold, ‘kay?”

Cas nodded, shivering. “I’m ready.”

After Dean completely washed Cas’s feathers, Cas said he could flap his wings quickly to dry them off. Dean stepped back from the angel, but he still got sprayed with water droplets as his huge wings beat the air.

“Damn, man, I’m kinda jealous.”

Cas turned, folding his wings to his back. His face was flushed and he was slipping his shirt back on. “Really? I thought you wouldn’t like them…”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“They remind you that I’m not human.”

“Cas, if you think it matters to me that you’ve got wings and I don’t, let me tell you something: it doesn’t. I still love you, man, alright?”

Cas nodded quickly. “I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean smiled softly, wiping his wet and oily hands on his jeans. Then his phone started to ring, and he jumped a little.

He took his phone out of his pocket, pressing the answer button. “Yeah, Sam?”

“I need you two up here. It’s worse than I thought.”

“Alright. Hey, what motel are you at?”

Cas was looking curiously at Dean, moving to stand next to him. He tipped his head at Dean, who put a finger to his lips.

“It’s the Sunny Motel and room 3. Just get here quickly…I...Dean-”

“What? Hey, Sammy you’re cuttin’ out-Sammy?”

Dean hung up with a sigh. “Alright, let’s get moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that basically nothing happened. Wanted to write fluff :)


	4. Possession

Cas was sitting on Dean’s bed, waiting for him to return to the room. He’d went off somewhere in the bunker, saying he was getting clothes for Cas.

The thought that Sam could be in trouble was itching at his mind. Why wasn’t Dean hurrying? Shouldn’t he be worried about his brother?

Dean returned to the room with a large grin on his face, and his hands holding something behind his back. He laughed at Cas’s eyes, which had suddenly widened, and then he showed the angel what it was he was hiding from him.

It was his trenchcoat and normal clothes.

Cas smiled, standing and taking the clothes from Dean’s hands. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem. Spent days trying to get out all the stains, but that Oxi-Clean guy seemed to help.”

“Oxi-Clean?’

“It’s tough on stains. Anyway, hurry up and change. I’ll get the car ready. Um…” he paused for a moment. “Do you want your, uh, angel blade? Just incase?”

Cas nodded solemnly. “Yes. I know how to fire a gun, too, if need be.”

Dean nodded, then pressed a kiss on Cas’s forehead quickly before leaving the room.

Castiel sighed, rubbing his temples with has thumbs. He had a small headache, but it was small enough where it didn’t seem bad enough to ask Dean about it. Cas quickly changed, smiling to himself as he slipped the trenchcoat on, adjusting his wings a little. He still, even after all the years of having a vessel, found it weird to put clothes on over his wings. He got a weird shivering sensation every time fabric went through his feathers.

The angel left the room, heading to the garage. He could hear the Impala running before he got there, it’s radio blasting Dean’s music.

Cas walked into the garage. Dean was singing loudly and out of pitch while loading weapons into the trunk.

He looked up as Cas approached the car, a smile spreading onto his lips. He slammed the trunk shut, and pat Cas on the arm.

“Let’s head out.”

Cas got into the passenger side, watching Dean get into the driver’s side, head banging to the music with pursed lips. He started singing loudly as they drove out of the garage and onto the road.

It was a three hour drive, and it was spent going through all of Dean’s mixtapes and AC/DC albums. After they finished “Highway to Hell”, Cas stumbled upon an old and dusty Beatles tape in the glove box.

Dean scowled at the sight of it, groaning. “Sam bought that shit. Beatles aren’t really my thing. Too sappy.”

Cas shrugged, wiping the dust off of the cassette. “I’m not familiar with The Beatles.”

Dean sighed. “Fine. Put it in. You’re probably a Beatles guy.”

Cas smiled, slipping the tape into the radio. A song with a very distinct and pleasing beat started playing.

Dean smiled. “Hey, one of the few of theirs I can stand.”  
“What’s the title?”

“Twist and Shout.” A car sped by them, making Dean turn his head back to the road.

Cas nodded. As the melody came around the second time, he found himself singing along. He’d never sang before, but it felt good in his throat.

Dean laughed suddenly, but Cas only smiled as he sang, belting out the tune, but stumbling on unfamiliar lyrics.

He’d never been this happy.

Then a car horn blared, and Dean’s head snapped back to the road, he quickly swerved out of the car’s way, and onto the right side of the road. They had both stopped singing, and they turned to look at each other with wide eyes, and then laughed loudly.

Cas found himself staring at Dean’s eyes again, the smile fading from his face as he concentrated.

 

Dean turned the music down as they approached the sign to the town. They’d put “Twist and Shout” on repeat, and Cas was a little sad to hear it go. He straightened in his seat, adjusting his wings, which were aching from being laid back on for so long. He was itching to fly and stretch his wings, but he pushed the feeling aside.

They flew past the sign, Cas noticing that Dean was pushing the speed limit. They could barely see the road ahead of them, since it was covered in a blanket of fog. Cas squinted.

“Shouldn’t we slow down, Dean?”

Dean shook his head with a hardened gaze. He didn’t look away from the road. “I’m worried about Sam. He hasn’t called us since we left.”

A car screeched by them on the road, and Dean’s eyes widened. He slammed on the brakes, the Impala screeching to a halt. The other car had stopped, and was reversing.

Cas saw Sam in the car as it pulled up to their car. Sam rolled down his window as Dean rolled down his.

“I was hoping I’d meet you guys on the road. Don’t go into town, angel’s have taken over the entire place.”

“Angels?” Cas asked, leaning forward.

The hunter swallowed, then nodded without meeting Cas’s eyes. “Yeah. I booked a room in a motel next town over already, so follow behind me.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. We’ll come back in the morning, then.”

Sam nodded, rolling up his window and driving forward. Dean turned the car around, then sped after Sam.

Cas turned around in his seat, spotting an angel’s grace descending from the sky.

 

They met Sam at the motel after getting a few pizzas and a case of beer. Dean went to the trunk before going inside. He opened it up, taking an angel blade for himself, and then handing Cas his. Cas looked at it for a moment, then took it quietly.

“You have to be able to defend yourself against them, Cas, alright? I know it’s shitty but-”

“I can do it, Dean. I’ve...had to defend myself against them before.”

Dean nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. He pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead, then slammed the trunk shut.

Cas followed the hunter inside.

Sam took the pizzas and beer out of Cas’s hands. He unwrapped the pizzas and slipped them into the already pre-heated oven.

“So what’s the word, Sam?” Dean asked, popping the lid off a beer and sitting on the edge of one of the two beds. He tipped his head back and took a huge gulp of the alcohol. Cas cringed a little. He knew the effects beer had on the human mind.

Sam sighed, opening up his laptop at the table. Cas was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. The hunter noticed him, and he gestured to the chair next to him. “You can sit down, Cas.”

The angel dipped his head, pulling the chair out from the table. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam nodded with a small smile. Cas noticed he had purple bags under his eyes.

“So?” Dean asked impatiently from the bed. He took another swig of beer.

“Well, for starters, every single Christian in town is an angel. It’s almost like demon possession, honestly.”

“An angel can only use a vessel with their permission,” Cas pointed out. Dean shifted uncomfortably, and drank more of his beer.

“Meaning the church goes there just...gave themselves up.”

Cas flexed his wings a little, trying to get them in a comfortable position. He tried not to think about his vessel, but being reminded of it made his skin crawl. His vessel had been in use for so long, Cas worried that Jimmy Novak may no longer be alive. If he were to leave his vessel, he couldn’t be sure he could return.

Dean swore loudly. “So, what? We can’t force them out of their meat suits.”

Cas looked away from Dean. He could already tell the alcohol was affecting the hunter’s judgement.

Sam cleared his throat, glancing at Cas quickly.

“There is an exorcism chant, but I am not familiar with it.”

“So...what do we do?” Sam asked. “I mean, the entire town is filled with ‘em-”

“We would have to kill them or convince their vessels to force them out. The latter seems much harder.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to-”

“Yes,” Cas said forcefully, raising his voice. He sighed when the two hunters turned to stare at him. Dean took another swig of beer, lazily wiping his mouth. “Yes. They’ve shown no remorse attempting to kill me, so I will do the same for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) Constructive criticism would really help me improve on my writing.


End file.
